villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faceless Ones
The Faceless Ones 'are villains from the ''Skulduggery Pleasant series. The cause of the War and the Church of the Faceless are the names of their worshippers. According from Batu aka Patrick Hanratty, it is said that they can possess creatures and give them huge amounts of power. This proved to be false, as should a Faceless One possess someone, the host will immediately killed due to their body will be heavily deformed by their power: The host's hair will fall out and their face will be deformed beyond recogniton as the host's eyes and ears melt with their mouth closed. Their body also mutates to the point where it manifests black tendrils. Appearance While a direct description has never been given, it's obvious that their true form are too abstract to comprehend. Anyone who sees their true appearance will immediately lose their mind upon seeing one. This is the reason why no one knows what their true form looks like. Remus Crux glimpsed a Faceless One and lost his mind, as they can only be safely observed by humans when they have taken over a body. Even Valkyrie Cain, the only person who saw one without going insane thanks to her Ancient heritage, found it difficult for her mind to comprehend how they looked like: She described that their appearance does not make any sense and that they couldn't be real as they have no weight or substance. It is said to have mass but behind they have a depth. But it's obvious that they are colossal in size, as one of emerging Faceless Ones described as tall as tree. However, while facing off against the Faceless One who had taken over Gruesome Krav, the narration indicates that the vessel the Faceless One had commandeered was the same size and shape as Krav had been before he was taken over - just without features. This is because they can only be observed by humans when they have taken over a body. It is possible that this is not completely accurate, however - a direct reference was never mentioned in the book. Faceless One's malice and dark nature causes their shadow to shy away from them. Powers and Abilities The Faceless Ones are incredibly powerful - borderline omnipotent - beings with near-apocalyptic abilities that extend beyond the laws and understandings of the human universe. *'''Madness Inducement: Faceless Ones simply able to induce madness simply by their true appearance alone. Because of it, they communicates with humans through a host. Only Ancients and their descendants that can gaze upon them without become insane, even though such individuals found it difficult to describe their abstract form/ *'Telekinesis:' Faceless One's telekinesis are extremely powerful. They are able to invert and tear their victim's body apart with only a single movement - famously used on Mr Bliss, who is noted to be incalculably durable and physically strong. *'Enhanced Strength:' Their physical powers are extreme. *'Invulnerability:' Dead or alive, their body are virtually invincible, as Mr. Bliss was unable to destroy Grotesquery's torso, which was from Faceless Ones with his power. *'Tendril Manifestation:' Faceless Ones can manifest their tendrils to attack their enemies. *'Possession:' Faceless ones can possess other creatures but the possessed dies immediately because their bodies heavily mutated in the process. Notable Faceless Ones *The Grotesquery (hybrid variant) *Three Faceless Ones Hosts *Patrick Hanratty *Murder Rose *Gruesome Krav Category:Deities Category:Genocidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Warlords Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Supervillains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Bigger Bads Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Villains